Super Smash Bros: The Ultimate Tournament
by Smasher14
Summary: The smashers do an ultimate tournament. Chapter 10 up! R&R, please!
1. The ultimate tournament

(Please note that all characters do not belong to me, except for the announcer. This is also my first fanfiction.)

Chapter 1: The beginning of the ultimate tournament

"YOU LITTLE RAT! GET BACK HERE!" screamed Samus as she chased Pikachu around the house.

"Falcon, I'm stronger than you!" yelled Falco. "Well, of course yer not!" replied Cpt. Falcon. "That's it! Settle this in a tournament match!" chorused everybody else.

"No way!" said Roy. "I hate watching!" "Me too!" said Fox. "Pichu!" squeaked Pichu, which meant, "Me three-"

"We get the idea!" groaned Marth. Now let's see, if we all hate watching, how about we do… an ultimate tournament to decide who's the best!"

"Sure!" chorused the Smashers again. "Now how are we going to build that big a stadium? Sure, we have warps that let us travel to each stage and back, but we will also have to train, and rest, and-"

"Leave that part to me." Said Fox. "I have some good technology!"

Six months later…

"Finished!" breathed Falco as he dropped his oily hammer.

"Yeah." Muttered Fox. "Now, we need an announcer."

"We got 'im." Growled Bowser. "Now get on with the Opening Ceremony!"

At the Opening Ceremony…

"Ladies and gennelman! Welcome to the first ever Ultimate Tournament! It's great ter see y'all here today! Now, let's get the Opening Ceremony up!"

The show was spectacular. Thousands of crystal particles danced in the sky as an orchestral piece was played by some of the greatest musicians in the Mushroom Kingdom, Hyrule, and more. At last, it ended…

First chapter is done! R&R, please!


	2. The tournament begins

Chapter two: The tournament begins

"Now, here's the rules." Yer each gonna be in a team of four except for one team. That one team will have to have a worse person, then." Here's the teams:

Team 1: Fox, Roy, Cpt. Falcon, and Kirby

Team 2: DK, Falco, Ness, and Dr. Mario

Team 3: Bowser, Ice Climbers, Samus, and Pikachu

Team 4: Peach, Pichu, Y. Link, and Yoshi

Team 5: Mario, Marth, Mewtwo, and Mr. G&W

Team 6: Link, Luigi, Zelda, Jigglypuff, and Ganondorf

"BOOYAH!" Fox screamed, for he was friends with everyone on his team.

"Lucky me…" muttered Zelda, eyeing Ganondorf grudgingly.

"Now, the first match is… Fox and DK!"


	3. Fox vs DK

Chapter 3: Fox vs. DK

"Now, will DK and Fox please step up to fight?" yelled the announcer.

"You're goin' down, you overrated chimp!" growled Fox.

DK grunted, which meant, "& you, dog boy!"

"The stage is set in… Corneria. Nowww, FIGHT!" screamed the announcer.

"This is gonna be too easy," said Fox as he cocked his blaster.

Fox lunged, cocked his gun, and began firing at DK.

DK cried out in pain, grabbed Fox, and karate chopped his left arm. THUD.

"Ouch!" screamed Fox as his left arm was put in a world of pain.

_This doesn't look too good for me. _

That was the only word that rang through Fox's head as he struggled to get up. "Dang…" he groaned. DK was closing in for another attack.

Fox looked up just in time to see a large fist connect with his chest, knocking the wind out of him.

Then, he caught a glimpse of a triumphant DK charging up a super scope.

_This is the end. I'm gonna die. So long, Krystal. See ya, Falco. G'bye, Slippy. I'll miss you, Peppy and ROB. Thanks, General Pepper, and… I'll see you, Dad._

As Fox closed his eyes, preparing for his death, an Arwing swerved by and blocked DK's blaster charge.

Fox opened his eyes and saw the pilot. His jaw dropped down. It was James McCloud.

"Dad?" gasped Fox.

"Yes. I'm only an illusion, but don't forget this: I don't want you to die." Said James.

"Yes, Dad." Gasped Fox. "I'll see you…" And with a mighty bound, Fox leapt off of the Arwing, and onto DK.

"Take this!" screamed Fox, smashing his foot into DK's face. "And this! And this! And this!"

Suddenly, without warning, a sensor bomb exploded. Fox's shirt was ripped in half as the explosion happened.

"Oh my god, the two contestants are grappling in the air, struggling to get the upper hand!" yelled the announcer.

Fox's right fist made contact with DK's chest, while DK landed a blow on Fox's back.

THUD. Fox had succeeded in readying his blaster again. However, Fox threw something at DK before he shot him.

A bomb-omb.

"Say good night," growled Fox, and pulled the trigger.

The effect was quite surprising.

Fox had been blasted into the air by the explosion, grinning as he went. Finally, he landed-

On his booty.

_Dang it._

DK however, was even more unlucky. The force of the explosion had blown him back so that he almost lost the match.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Fox is at 200, and DK is at 317!" cried the announcer

"C'mon, you ape, get up!" growled Fox. "I'm gonna finish you off, so get up, and face me like a man!"

DK got up, and smashed Fox's face.

"Uh oh! Fox might go out!" yelled the announcer.

Fox, however, didn't hear that. He was focusing all his energy into his right leg. He could practically feel it pulsing with energy as he hopped back onto the stage and in front of DK.

_Five, four, three, two…one._

DK was lifted into the air, howling as he went. Then, suddenly, he was going, going… gone.

"And Fox is the winner! Let's give it up for the vulpine hero!" said the announcer.

As Fox walked back to his team's box, he whispered to Cpt. Falcon: "You're up against Falco. Don't take him too lightly."

"Awright." Replied Falcon.

"The second fight is… Capt. Falcon vs. Falco!


	4. Captain Falcon vs Falco

Chapter 4: Captain Falcon vs. Falco

"The stage is set in… Pokemon Floats! Now… Fight!" cried the announcer

"Falcon…Punch!" yelled Capt. Falcon.

Falco dodged the assault, and sunk his fist fifteen times into the captain's stomach.

"Eergh…" gasped Capt. Falcon. He looked around, and saw a bomb-omb.

"Take this!" he screamed, throwing the bomb-omb at Falco.

Falco activated his reflector, and reflected it back at Falcon.

"OOOOAAAHHHH!" Falcon yelled as he flew across the stadium and landed on a Squirtle.

"God, you are too easy-"

With a sudden movement, Capt. Falcon quickly charged up another Falcon Punch, and released it with a cry of fury.

"Wha-?" said Falco as he landed on a Sudowoodoo.

"FALCON KICK!" screamed the captain.

"Hei-yah! Hei-yah!" cried Captain Falcon, smashing his flaming fist into the bird's stomach.

Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. "Falcon…Punch! Falcon Kick! Raptor Boost!" (Raptor boost is B up)

Falco lay quite still on a Pokemon, gasping for breath. Falcon had taken the upper hand now. He only had 65.

"Ladies and gennelman, Falco is quite down with 154! And Falcon is alive and kickin' with 6- Nope! He's alive and kickin' with 15! That lucky dog got a tomato!"

"Today is your unlucky day… I'll have my revenge right… NOW!" yelled Falco

He grabbed a mine, threw it at Capt. Falcon's feet, grabbed a bomb-omb, thrust it at the mine, and activated his shield.

BOOM.

The force diminished Falco's smaller shield to a mere dot, but that didn't matter. What mattered now was whether or not Falcon would come back for more, because he now had 67.

"Rrraaahhhhh!" screamed Falco. He grabbed the nearest weapon, a beam sword, and slashed at Falcon.

The lasers did their magic, inflicting a world of pain upon the unlucky racer.

"Take this! And this! And this! How about this!" roared Falco, slashing at every part of the captain that he could reach.

"Show me your moves!" taunted Falcon. This was an old technique that was used to tire your opponents.

In his rage, Falco forgot about that technique's effects, and thrust it into every part of the captain's stomach 25 times.

_Pain._

"Oh my, Capt. Falcon is now at 223!" announced the announcer.

"Huff… huff… huff…" gasped Falco.

"You fell for it!" Falcon said gleefully. "Now yer gonna pay!"

"Falcon Punch!" he roared, smashing his fist into Falco's head.

Captain Falcon did three more falcon punches, except for he aimed one at Falco's stomach, and two of them at Falco's left and right legs.

"And now, for the finisher!" yelled Falcon to the crowd. "Falcon… Punch!"

Falco soared across the stage, gasping in pain and seething with rage.

"Ladies and gennelman, it's over! The good captain triumphs over the bird!" cried the announcer.

"G'job." Said Falcon. Falco grunted. He knew that Falcon was saying it sincerely, but he still didn't like "bird man."

Next chapter: Roy vs. Dr. Mario


	5. Roy vs Dr Mario

Chapter 5: Roy vs. Dr. Mario

"Now, will Roy and Dr. Mario please step up?" asked the announcer.

"Curse you, you Mario clone!" said Roy.

"But it's a me, the real a Mario!" protested Dr. Mario.

"The stage is set in… Big Blue! Now… Fight!" announcer the announcer.

"Sei-yah!" cried Roy, sinking his blade into Dr. Mario's arm.

"Mumma-mia!" the doctor cried, holding onto his arm.

"Luckily for a me I brought an extra bit of medicine!" said Dr. Mario.

"Hai-yah!" cried the doctor, releasing the pills.

"Ugh! Ah! Ugh!" grunted Roy as the pills sent electric shocks to his body.

"Hai-yah!" screamed Dr. Mario, smashing Roy.

_Brzap._

Every fiber of Roy screamed for release as the long volts of electricity snaked around the hero, shocking him.

"Eeiiyahhh!" he screamed, twisting and turning every which way as he fell on…

A walking Bomb-Omb.

Once again, Roy felt pain. Lot's of pain.

Then… he landed.

_Thump._

Nursing his hurt leg, Roy clambered up to see Dr. Mario looking for him.

Roy quickly charged up a smash, and let it go on the doctor's head.

Then, Roy jumped. Jumped as he had never done in his whole life. Jumped six feet in the air, and meteor smashed Dr. Mario in the chest.

_Bam._

"Sei-yah!" screamed Roy as he smashed Dr. Mario even further so that he landed on the ground on his broken leg.

Then, Roy cleared the ground by sweeping his sword every which way, sinking five hits on Dr. Mario, who flew off the F-Zero and… lost the battle.

"Here!" called Roy, throwing Dr. Mario a piece of the just arrived medic's rope.

"Thank you a very much." Panted Dr. Mario.

"Let's give a hand for the loser, too!" said the announcer.

"Now, the next battle is… Kirby vs. Ness!

Next chapter: Kirby vs. Ness


	6. Kirby vs Ness

Chapter 6: Kirby vs. Ness

"Wow! What an exhilarating battle! Now, welcome the last contestants of round one! Kirby and Ness!"

"Hiii!" cried Kirby.

"Uh-huh." Said Ness, unfazed by Kirby's happy reaction.

"The stage is set in… Eagleland! Now… fight!" cried the announcer.

"HMM!" grunted Kirby, smashing his foot into the psychic boy's stomach.

"Yo-hoh!" screamed Ness.

"PK Thunder!" he cried, sending two hundred volts of pure electric energy at his foe.

"PK Flash! PK Fire!" said the youth as he sent fiery and psychic energy at the pink puffball.

If Kirby could talk English, he would be screaming in pain and agony.

Every bit of his body was writhing and burning under the immense amount of pain that the young psychic had inflicted on him.

"Hei-yah!" cried Kirby, flinging a nearby party ball at Ness.

_Thunk._

Ness felt a jolting pain in his head as the great metal ball hit his cranium.

Then, the party ball dispensed some… Bomb-Ombs.

"Yaah!" yelled Kirby as he grabbed a Bomb-Omb and flung it at the group of motionless explosives.

_Boom._

Lucky Kirby.

He had managed to turn into a spike ball right when the bombs exploded. He took no damage.

Ness, however, was a different story.

His whole body had become peppered with third and second degree burns the minute the bombs exploded. Now, falling from a great height, he…

Managed to hit a speeding car.

_Thud. Thud._

Ness' already battered head instantly became more battered as the car hit him in the chest. He flew past one house, and thudded his head on…

Another house.

A battered and bruised Ness struggled to his feet as Kirby threw and detonated a land mine at his feet.

For the third time, Ness battered his head. This time, his head hit the thick branch of a tree.

The young psychic slid down the tree and lay there, motionless.

That was a bad choice.

The minute that he had laid down to rest, Kirby did a final cutter and another car sped by.

The combined forces of a car and the shockwaves released from a blade did its magic as Ness flew out of bounds, mortally injured.

"Great scott! The boy psychic is down! And that concludes the first round of team vs. team fighting!" cried the announcer.

"HII!" cried Kirby, which this time meant, "Good job!"

"Yeah hah!" agreed Ness as the medics carted him off.

Next chapter: Break time


	7. Break Time

Chapter 7: Break time

"Awright, guys! Who's up for some food and drinks?" asked Fox.

"Me!" cried Falcon. Everyone else agreed.

"Let's get… some of everythin'!" declared Roy.

Later…

"Oh man, is this good…" muttered Roy as he wolfed down his twenty-first chicken leg.

"Ditto." Answered Fox, who was shoving loads and loads of potato wedges down his vulpine throat.

"KIRBY! WHAT THE HECK ARE YA DOIN'!" screamed Captain Falcon, for Kirby was sucking up Captain Falcon's favorite food: Pizza.

"Hooiii!" said Kirby in a sad attempt to say hi.

"Wonder what the next match will be?" asked Fox.

"Augh!" yelled Falcon.

"What?" asked Roy, unsheathing the Sword of Seals.

" Isn't that… Peach, Pichu, Y. Link, and Yoshi of Team 4?" asked Fox.

Kirby nodded. Then, he produced a paper and pen, and wrote these words: What happened?

"It was horrible. Somebody assaulted us when we were preparing for the next round. It's us vs. Team 3 in fifteen minutes!"

"D' you know who's facing who?" asked Roy, but Fox quickly elbowed him and motioned the warrior to pay attention.

"Anyways, I have two broken wrists, Pichu has basically a whole badly battered body, Y. Link has both his legs snapped, and Yoshi's arms are dead.

"So ya can't move." Finished Falcon.

"Hole in one." Groaned Peach.

"AAAAHHHHHHH!" screamed Fox as he keeled over.

"Fox! What's wrong?" asked Roy, bewildered.

All of a sudden, Kirby and Captain Falcon also keeled over, groaning and moaning in pure agony.

"Guys!" yelled Roy, but he too, doubled over in pain.

"What's happening to us!" groaned Fox as he clutched his stomach and rolled over in pain.

"Collect the specimen, and kill the spare." Said a cruel voice.

Next chapter: Tests


	8. Tests

Chapter 8: Tests

"Where the heck am I?" moaned Roy.

Suddenly, a jolt passed through his body.

"Wake up, you lazy wretch. You and your partners are going to be submitted to some… shall we say… tests." The same cruel voice said.

"Tests?" asked Fox suspiciously. "Who are you?"

"Shut up, vermin. Only time will tell." Laughed the cruel voice.

"Okay. Hey, Father Time! What's this weirdo's name?" asked Fox sarcastically.

In the shadows, two eyes narrowed.

"I don't like your attitude, you vulpine idiot. What an interesting specimen you are turning out to be," remarked the voice casually.

"Shut up. I'm not a specimen! I'm Fox Mcloud, savior of Corneria!

"And I'm Capt. Falcon, winner of tons of F-Zero races!"

"And I'm Roy, one of Fire Emblem's heroes!"

"Hiii!" said Kirby, which meant, "I'm Kirby, the savior of Dreamland!"

However, the voice ignored them, and said, "Start the testing!"

"In this test, we will see who can run the fastest. Ready, go!" said a bored voice.

"This is weird." Commented Fox. The others agreed.

"Falcon, you are the fastest! Come back here!"

"Ugh! What're you doing!" asked Falcon as the assistant jabbed a needle inside his leg and took in a bit of blood.

"Did ya see his face?" asked Fox excitedly.

"Naw." Said Falcon.

"Now, Fox, Kirby, Roy, we shall take your moves." Said the assistant.

"I suspect reflector from me, stone from Kirby, and Flare Blade from Roy?" said Fox suspiciously.

"Bingo," replied the assistant.

"Well, if you guys have Falcon's speed and our powers, what will you do with it?" asked Fox as the assistant jabbed needles into their skin.

"The Master does not tell lowlife beings," said the assistant.

"Ah… yes. We are done. Send them back… The next part of our plan will go smoothly…" said the Master.

"Wait! What about Team 3? What's your next step?" shouted Fox as he and his friends were dragged to a warp portal.

"Oh, you'll see… you'll see, all right…" smirked the Master.

Then, a glaring blue light enveloped Team 1, and then… the world turned black.

Next chapter: Deception


	9. Deception

Chapter 9: Deception

"What the heck, where are we?" asked Roy when he woke up.

"And why am I holding up a hammer?" inquired Fox.

All of a sudden, somebody cried, "AHA!"

"Who the heck are you?" asked Fox quite rudely.

"I am one of the SMASH team patrol members. We patrol the area and arrest people and hurt people if necessary to maintain peace."

"That's not very nice, is that?" inquired Fox sarcastically.

"Be quiet." Said the officer.

"You and your friends are charged of the hurting of Team 3, I believe… Therefore, you are under arrest and will be taken to court!" said the officer.

It took a minute for Team 1 to register what he said before Fox said sarcastically, "I'm a bit deaf, but according to me, you guys said that we attacked Team 3?"

The officer swung a bat at Fox before saying, "Yes, you vulpine idiot."

"WHAT!" screamed Roy.

"Who told you this?" asked Capt. Falcon, who was breathing in high pitched gasps. Kirby was too.

"Why, Team 3 themselves! Now, get them, boys!"

All of a sudden, 20 armed and trained officers jumped up from behind them and wrapped an unbreakable laser-net around them.

Then, they each put a metal container to contain each Smasher.

"Wait! This is all a big misunderstanding!" shouted Fox as the guards dragged them away.


	10. Before the Trial

Chapter 10: Before Trial

"Ugghh, this is horrible!" groaned Fox as they waited for the trial to start.

"You're tellin' me!" muttered Captain Falcon, distressed because of what happened.

"Hiii!" said Kirby, which meant, "And the Goldfish are stale, too!"

"But that's strange… Why would Team 3 accuse us? We found them in that sorry state!" seethed Roy.

Just then, Team 3 came walking by where they were sitting. Peach stared at them with misted eyes, and growled in a voice that was not hers, "Ha ha! Now, feel our pain, you dirty killers!"

The rest of Team 3 nodded. All of them, strangely, were misty-eyed.

Suddenly, Peach's eyes went back to normal. She cried, "Wait! Guys! It's the master-"

Yoshi suddenly gulped her in his mouth, preventing her from saying anymore.

"Yoshi!" cried Roy. He lunged forward, about to stab the misty-eyed dinosaur.

"Wait!" cried Falcon. "If you hurt him, then we're gonna get in even worse trouble!"

"…Whatever," Growled Roy.

"Dang… What is happening?" said Fox.

"Look at me, idiots!" growled a gruff voice.

Looking up, they saw an officer. Let's go. It's time fer yore trial!"

With unclear thoughts, Team 1 arose from their spot and trudged off, with the officer jogging along in their moody wake.

Next Chapter: Trial


End file.
